Rubys Story
by iluvmerlinandredwall
Summary: Warning:has nothing to do with any real charicters only o'cs, Ruby is only just Twenty one when her birthday takes a huge turn for the worse but she has the rest of her life to think about how it went wrong but hey at least she isnt Dead. mild gore


**A/N: this is a short story on how I think my friend ruby would become a vampire. I know that human most likely can't make a vampire bleed but if anybody I know would try its Ruby :D. This is set in the vampire diaries universe I haven't ever watched this and I most likely wont but it was this or twilight :/ anyhow on with the story and I hope Ruby enjoys ;) **

Ruby stood at the dim bar surrounded by friends laughing and shouting in joy. It was her 21st birthday and her friends had insisted on going to a bar so they could according to Sasha "get so drunk we can't see straight". Ruby couldn't enjoy it something was nagging at her an overwhelming sense of dread, but she didn't see why she was twenty one in university and about to start her proper life guys, jobs and in the future maybe kids. "What's wrong? C'mon just grab a drink and down it!" Chrissie giggles taking a large swig of jack Daniels mixed with coke "see? Easy!" she cried stumbling of to dance.

Ruby had left the bar quickly after that they were so drunk they wouldn't miss her she might get a few worried texts in the morning but no more than that she was twenty one she could look after herself. The smokiness of the cold London streets making her shiver, the feeling of dread still held tightly within her.

She slid up to the front door of her apartment block sending James from three doors down a small smile he returned it with glee. "how are you ruby dear? Twenty one is it?" the old man asked cheerfully unloading his washing into one of the three machines stood in the cramped lobby "yes and I'm fine but I better get home it's too cold out there" she chuckled in response "you be careful now, and remember you've got your whole life ahead of you now" she nods and scurries up the stairs hastily pushing her key into the stiff lock and twisting it clicks open without any effort making Ruby stop still "funny, it normally sticks" she mumbles to herself confused but pushing in any way.

SLAM! The door crashes behind her as a deep chuckle echo's around the dark apartment "finally I'm starved" the deep voice hissed Ruby swirled in time to see a sharp blur coming straight at her she feels a scream in her throat but it is cut off by the mouth that wraps around the windpipe "uggghhh" she cries pain shooting through her entire body.

She feels a darkness clouding her vision and something snaps inside of her she tugs backwards sharply before ducking her head and biting against the man shoulder hard making her jaw crunch. She holds on tightly her teeth slowly sinking into the rock hard strangers skin until she feels something change then an explosion of bitter coppery substance it fills her nose and her mouth suffocating her. Her vision swims dizzily as she feels the blood go down her throat. There is an angry screech from the man and hands are placed on the side of her face then a sharp twist her head is jolted to one side and she hears a sickening crack and for a second she's fine before the black engulfs her and then nothing.

She wakes to silence opening her eyes she looks around nothing she stands wondering what she drank last night then she remembers and fear slams into her like a brick wall that thing snapped her neck but she wasn't dead then she remembers the blood and the bite. She can hear so much all around her voices then she hears James talking to himself he is leaving his house and something inside Ruby awakens "prey" she whispers joyously padding to the door and slipping out.

"James" she whimpers pretending to be in pain "Ruby what the hell happened" he cries taking in her bloodstained clothes and neck, and Ruby jumps gripping his wrist she bites down and drinks in the warm sweet liquid it seems to calm the raging fire in her stomach "Ruby stop please" James cries but she can't she's too far gone, all to soon the blood is gone and she feels the life drain from James. "I'm sorry" she yelps looking at James's pale face in horror she turns and runs.

She doesn't stop until she's in Canada she stands at the top of a hill watching as two young mountain lion cubs roll in a play fight she licks her lips "I'm home" she coo's softly and hops down the rocky spree towards her new home.

**A/N: no flames please I might have some spelling and punctuation mistakes but I do try, please review.**


End file.
